User talk:The Land Before Time Nerd
Dude, You hired by me (SMG4FAN1)! Your first job is to add The Great Valley in Universal Studios Bowling Green. Universal Eurpoe Resort Hey Land Before Time Need Please cheek out my page Universal Studios Europe Hers The LInk.http://disneyparksfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Universal_Europe_Resort Uhh The LandBeforeTimeNered Mason is trying to eracer our ideas im going to need some help New Updates On Woody Woodpeckers Nightasic! TheLandBeforeTimeNerd New Updates! on Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic! Go on the Page and cheek out the new updates on the page to cheek em out and see what do you tink abot the updates on the page ! cheek em out right now ! No seriously right now!. Hey Land Before Time Nerd im working on this page from now untl 10 o clock pm let help on this page untel 10 pm beause i will take a break untl tommrow saterday moring lets get this page finshed! Aslo i made a teaser poster see what do you think of it in the commets blow anways let do it ! The Land Before Time Nerd I add more the the show's story cheek and out and lets try to finsh this page today ok lets finsh this ! Ok, after this, we shift our attention to The Land Before Time Midway and Journey Through The Land Before Time. aslo for my attention i working on Universal Metazoa New York and the Rest of Universal New York Aslo hey TheLandBeforeTimeNerd Affter The New York Park that i will work on today i will work on Universal Europe Resort heres the link to cheek it out for a sneak peek https://disneyparksfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Universal_Europe_Resort .https://disneyparksfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Universal_Studios_Europe I wii work on The Land Before Time Midway Poster today or tomorrow I promise Allmost Done With Nightastic! Allght The Land Before Time Nerd Hey Where allmost ther only the villan parts and the finale and then where done! lets try to get this fisnhed ok lets finsh this togegetor! Should There Be A Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic! Movie ? the whole thing you might love this idea ! Hey The Land Before Time Nerd should there be a Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic! Movie? The Movie would be rated PG-13 for Intense action violence, brief suggestive material, some strong language, crude references, peril dark themes images and some sequences of scary action that may scare children According to the movie, Universal didn't want the was not to be a "kiddy" movie, with the studio wanting a mature thrill animated movie the reason for that is the show had frightening imagery including depictions of violence and blood which could be too scary for young children so that's why its PG-13 for a more suitable audience The story for the film is that Woody is Thomas L. Williams apprentice. Due to this, Woody can never leave his master's domain until he completes his training. Meaning that Woody has never seen the outside world, & has never had any real friends. After accidently conjuring a spell when using Thomas Portal. Woody finds himself transported into a whole new world, where he is quickly welcomed with muisc & dance. But Woody soon realizes that not all is well when his party is crashed by an attack from unknown forces. It is there that Woody learns that his arrival may have been destined, as he hears of a prophecy which states that he must prevent the return of the former evil ruler of this world, who was imprisonned inside of the Elm Street. As he heads out for this dangerous quest , Woody will meet many friends who will help him understand the values of love, friendship & hope . But Woody will soon need to face the forces of evil, as a group of Villains try to stop Woody & find the key to locating Elm Street ,and must rescue Winnie Woodpecker from a parallel darkess universe run by a group of Villains & releasing their former master from his hidden prison, so that the land may once again be ruled by darkness & chaos. the movie would be reasled on May 14,2004 here are the studio logos Universal Pictures (North America/Worldwide) Warner Bros. (International) Amblin Entertainment Jerry Bruckheimer Films Village Roadshow Pictures Platinum Dunes Cast for now *Billy West as Woody Woodpecker/Sparx *B.J. Ward as Winnie Woodpecker *Gabriel Damon as Littlefoot *Candace Hutson as Cera *Aria Curzon as Ducky/Elora *Will Ryan as Petrie *Rob Paulsen as Spike / Strut *Frank Welker as Sharptooth *Jeff Bennett as Ozzy / Ichy *Tress MacNeille as Dil/Sorceress *John Goodman as Rex *Rene LeVant as Woog *Felicity Kendal as Elsa *Charles Fleischer as Dweeb *Kenneth Mars as Professor Screweyes *Burt Reynolds as Charlie B. Barkin *Dom DeLuise as Itchy Itchiford *Vic Tayback as Carface *Martin Short as Hubie *Mike Myers as Shrek *Cameron Diaz as Princess Fiona *John Lithgow as Lord Farquaad *Jim Belushi as Rocko *Annie Golden as Marina *Ari Lehman as Jason Voorhees *Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger *Brad Dourif as Charles Lee Ray/Chucky *Howie Mandel as Gizmo *Tim Curry as It / Pennywise the Dancing Clown / Drake *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants/Spyro/Hunter *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles *Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Lawrence as Plankton *Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime *Hugo Weaving as Megatron/Malefor *Micheal Gough as Ghasty Gnorc *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson / Kodos *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Kesley Grammer as Sideshow Bob/Ripto *Harry Shearer as Kang *E.G Daily as Cynder *Brendan O'Brien as Crash Bandicoot / Dr. Cortex / Tiny / Dr. N. Gin *Vicki Winters as Coco *Kevin Michael Richardson as Crunch *David Siller as AkuAku *Clancy Brown as UkaUka *Michael Ensign as Dr. Nefarious Tropy *William Hootkins as Dingodile *Sam Neill as Dr. Alan Grant *Laura Dern as Dr. Ellie Sattler *Jeff Goldblum as Dr. Ian Malcolm *Michael J. Fox as Marty McFly *Christopher Lloyd as Dr. Emmett "Doc" Brown *Thomas F. Wilson as Biff Tannen *Ben Stiller as Alex *Chris Rock as Marty *Davis Schwimmer as Melman *Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria *Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien *Tom McGrath as Skipper *Chris Miller as Kowalski *John DiMaggio as Rico *Christopher Knights as Private *Michael Keaton as Beetlejuice So What Do You think about this idea ? New Message for a movie idea https://reversaloftheheart.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:772 A Question about Metazoa Do you think there should be a Universal Metazoa at Universal Manhattan Resort? Ekcitizen2000 (talk) 23:25, November 24, 2018 (UTC)EKCitizen2000Ekcitizen2000 (talk) 23:25, November 24, 2018 (UTC) An EXTRA Question Can you make finish this diagram of CityWalk Times Square? I already have the Nicktoons Store and CityFood. CityFood is split up into 4 sections of the complex. There are 6 floors, too. I'd say you should: -Relocate stores, if you want -Add new sections of the diagram, basically expanding the whole area -Maybe do the 5 extra floors (This is optional.) -Fill in the blank areas -Use this font: https://www.dafont.com/smw2-yoshis-island.font Here's the unfinished diagram: file:///C:/Users/lanco/Pictures/tempforcitywlkmanhattan.PNG With the Disney Fox deal about to be close can we put a new rule involving Universal, Disney, and Fox that any Universal park created post 2019 could no longer use IPs from 20th Century Fox that those IPs are to be part of the Disney parks that we could all agree with? Nickelodeon Area Idea The Nickelodeon areas its called Nickloaples they will be in Universal's ToonWorld Adventure in Canda, Universal Studios Williamsburg and others the area will be a mix of Tomorrowland in the Magic Kindom, Disneyland in Disneyland Paris, Toon Lagoon in Universals Islands of Adventure and Marvel Super Hero Island in Universals Islands of Adventure the area will also have a steampunk, neon and cosmic look the areas storyline will be simple its an area where cartoon characters, aliens, sea creatures, fairies, humans, and robots live play work and eat and each ride would be a part of the city serving its own part of the story the Spongebob part of the area will be the city's underwater aquarium, Jimmy Neutrons Nicktoon Blast will be the cities science center, Nick JR part the cites play place the Nickeldoen Slime Cafe its local watering hole that's the idea so far. so what do you think about this idea? Nickeldoen Area image It's Tough to be a Nicktoon!: Staring Spongebob Squarepants I have an idea for a show for Nickloaples its called It's Tough to be a Nicktoon!: Staring Spongebob Squarepants its a show that's a mix of T2-3D: Battle Across Time, ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter and It's Tough To Be A Bug! This part of the area is themed to the cities convention center The Story the story will be similar to Tough To Be A Bug! Spongebob gets things rolling by showcasing multiple acts from Nicktoons until the show takes a dark turn when Plankton is furious that Spongebob has allowed humans into the Nickelodeon world and wants to steal the Krabby Patty formula Plankton thinks that it's time for humans to have a taste of their own medicine as then calls up all the Nicktoon villans as he then cuts the power as then your in pitch black darkness Nicktoon villans, cluster nanobots, spider's and a Cluster-controlled monster try to scare the audience as SpongeBob, Patrick, Jimmy Neutron, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda tries to save audience from any harm (!) means Parental Discretion is Advised due to some parts taken place in pitch black darkness and frightening imagery what do you think? It's For you! https://reversaloftheheart.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1218 Easy on the Maddox page. Can you edit this page https://disneyparksfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Nickloaples HEY! The Land Before Time Nerd Here are some the former attractions at USL Hollywood Street (1991-) *World of Universal Movies (1991-2001) (ATS Systems Omnimover Dark Ride) (Replaced By: BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Adventure) (Sponsored By: Verizon) *Woody Woodpecker’s ToonTastic Revue (1991-2001) (Audio-Animatronics stage show) (Replaced by: Shrek 4D, The DreamWorks Theatre) Production Central (1991-) *Twister, Ride it Out! (1998-2012) (Replaced by: The Game of Thrones Experience) Backlot Action Zone (1994-) *Apollo 13: The Special Effects (1996-2012) (Replaced by: Transformers: The Ride 3D) New York City (1991-) *Kongfrontation (1991-2003) (Replaced By: Revenge of the Mummy) San Francisco Bay (1991-) *Back to the Future: The Ride (1991-2015) (Replaced By: Despicable Me Minion Mayhem) Jurassic Park (1998-) *Dueling Dinos (GCI Dueling Wooden Coaster) (1998-2018) (Converted by RMC) I made a discord for this wiki. Can you send this to Maddox since Maddox block the talk page. https://discord.gg/7fbMjux